


I Get Excited

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth, Persona Series
Genre: Akira Likes To Mess With People, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Developing Friendships, Gen, Ticket #25: Wildcard Buffet, Vague Spoilers For The Donut Related Special Screening, Yukari Reads Fanfiction, it's canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: Yukari just wanted some peace and quiet. Akira does not provide, but they do bond over Mes Miserable fanfiction instead.





	I Get Excited

**Author's Note:**

> Slight spoilers for Ticket #25: Wildcard Buffet. Mostly it just being mentioned. Also, Aigis definitely said Yukari reads fanfiction at some point in the PQ games. I just can't remember when, but that's pretty much why this fic was born. XD

“It feels like we've been here for ages,” Yukari complains to herself as she flops onto a chair in one of the empty theaters.

“Something like that,” a voice responds, and Yukari tumbles out of her chair with a screech.

“W-who's there!?”

Akira pops his head up from his seat on the floor near the front of the theater. “Sorry, I thought you knew I was here,” he tells her, holding up a laptop that is definitely giving off a lot of light in the dim room.

Yukari flushes as she composes herself. “Well, I didn't,” she responds weakly as she walks over to him as carefully arranges her skirt to sit next to him. “What are you doing in a dark room by yourself?”

“Same as you, probably,” Akira tells her with a little smirk as he turns back to his laptop. “My team's a bit much, but I'm used to them. Another two teams of persona users? I need a fic break.”

“S.E.E.S. can be a bit much, too...” she agrees until Yukari notices what else he said. “Fic break? Wait, you read fanfiction?”

“Mmhm, but there's no wifi, so I'm writing instead,” Akira confirms. “All these movies gave me ideas...”

Yukari leans over his shoulder excitedly. “What fandom? Ooh, is that Mes Miserables? Musical, book, or movie?”

Akira chuckles in amusement. “Musical,” he tells her, glancing back to see her excited face. “Do you write, or just read?”

“Mostly read,” she admits, sitting back a bit when she notices how much she had gotten into his personal space. “I'm not much of a writer...”

“That's okay. I'll write you something, Yukari-chan,” Akira says, and Yukari bites back a squeal of excitement. “Though, I guess we'll have to see what ships you like.”

Yukari plays with hem of her cardigan for a moment. “Do you write femslash?” she asks shyly then smiles widely then Akira nods. “Mimette and Émonine?

“Now, what genre...” Akira says he clicks through a document then turns the laptop screen away from Yukari. “Give me a number from one to ten.”

“What?” Yukari questions, trying to see the screen, but Akira's too agile for her. “Um, six? What is this supposed to do?”

Akira hums as he starts typing. “I have a list of fic genres,” he explains. “It's like playing roulette for what I'll write. Sometimes I make a list of characters. I like a challenge.”

Yukari brows furrow. “Wait, you're not going to tell me what I got? Hey, don't kill anyone!”

“Angst with character death was number four, so no worries,” Akira says cheerfully. “Now, hush, I should have a drabble ready in a bit if you don't keep trying to look over my shoulder.”

With a huff, Yukari settles back against the wall. “I think this is less of a gift and more torture,” she mutters as Akira laughs.

“Yukari-chan, my code name is Joker. What did you expect?”

“You have a point,” Yukari concedes before they fall into a semi-comfortable silence.

Almost a half hour later, Akira's keyboard clacking stops, and Yukari blinks as his laptop settles into her lap. “Enjoy,” he says as he stretches his arms over his head.

Yukari starts to read voraciously then her face goes red. “That's smut,” she whispers but doesn't stop reading.

“Yep,” Akira agrees smugly as her face reddens. 

“Oh my god...” Yukari gasps then jumps when she hears the door to the theater opening.

“Hey, Takeba, have you seen the Phantom Thieves' leader?” Akihiko asks loudly as he walks over to them. “Oh, good, you're both here.”

Yukari scrambles to close the laptop with a yelp, shoving it at Akira before standing up quickly. “A-akihiko-senpai!”

Akira doesn't bother to hide his laughter as he stands up. “Is my team getting too rowdy without me?”

Akihiko laughs, ignoring how tense Yukari is. “More like Shinji got roped into making donuts, and I think our leader and the IT's leader need some saving from Elizabeth,” he explains.

“That...doesn't really explain anything, senpai,” Yukari says as she finally calms down. “...wait, there's donuts? And Shinjiro-senpai made them?”

Akihiko nods, and Yukari bolts out of the theater with a vague thank you to Akira as she runs off. “What did I walk in on?” Akihiko asks curiously.

“Nothing important,” Akira assures him with a confident grin. “We better get out there before there's a donut related accident.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I do what Akira does. Particularly with this fic, I randomly played songs on my phone then picked some cards from PQ2 character deck. I got Akira and Yukari to the song I Get Excited by Rick Springfield. Hence the title and Akira deciding to write smut. I drew another card to see who would walk in on them. ...I just lol'd when I drew Akihiko.
> 
> (Also, renaming Cosette and Éponine ended...strangely, but it's fine I guess. I went with M's because MES Miserables.)
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed! <3 I love hearing from you.


End file.
